


Baby Did A Bad Bad Thing

by crankylex



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankylex/pseuds/crankylex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY:  Jason decides to try his luck at his lupa.  Wackiness ensues.</p><p>TIME FRAME:  I stopped reading after OBSIDIAN BUTTERFLY, so before then.</p><p>DISCLAIMER:  All 'Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter' characters are the property of Laurell K. Hamilton.  This work is not-for-profit fanfiction, and no infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Did A Bad Bad Thing

Sometimes, it sucked to be me.

Okay, more often than not. Particularly when I was knee deep in vamps and out of ammo and my last cross was blazing like sunlight in my hand. After those kinds of nights, I went home and slept like the dead.

Notice I said slept LIKE the dead, not WITH the dead.

Jean-Claude and Richard and I were doing our "off again, on again, off again" thing. Well, to be honest, I was doing it. They really didn't have much choice but to go along. If I was celibate, they were celibate. All for one, one for all.

Yeah.

So I hadn't had sex in a while. In a long, long while. Jean-Claude actually bought one of those expensive, leather-embossed date books to keep track of the time. So thoughtful, that master vampire of mine. Richard was a bit more subtle. He just stared at me and whimpered occasionally.

I annoyed both of them by refusing to live with either of them. Jean-Claude wanted all of us to move into the Circus ("Purely for safety's sake, ma petite."). Richard wanted me to move into his house so we could pretend to be Ward and June Cleaver. Which would make Jason The Beav, I supposed. Or maybe Nathanial.

And what did I want? I wanted to keep on doing exactly what I was doing, which was staying at least one giant step ahead of the bad guys. I also wanted to be able to sleep in my own bed. With the only man I'd ever need.

Sigmund.

***

After another one of those ball buster nights, complete with a guest-starring role for my mini-sword, I came home bleeding, sore, and exhausted. I had Jason with me, supposedly for 'security'. I couldn't imagine what good Jason would do me with a mouthful of Doritos and my remote control in his hand, but it made both Jean-Claude and Richard feel better to have a big, strong man in my house to save me from the Boogey Man. I've seen things that would make the Boogey Man shit his pants. But if Jason was all it took to make the guys feel better, I could live with it.

Once Jason was safely tucked away on my couch, I limped into the bathroom and sat fully-clothed in the shower to remove the gore. While the water beat down on me, I removed my Browning and my wrist, ankle and back sheathes and placed them on the bathroom floor. They were a little damp, but they'd survived worse. After I was reasonably clean, I got out, stripped off the clothes I hadn't already removed and threw them in a wet heap on the floor of the tub. I thought about running a comb through my hair, but decided it would take too much effort, then I staggered into my bedroom, grabbing a towel and my gun on the way.

Quickly, I rubbed myself down with the worn terrycloth, and then I crawled bareassed naked into bed. The Browning went in the holster on the headboard, and I gave it a fond little pat before settling down. I'd clean it good tomorrow.

Sleep took about thirty seconds to descend.

***

Soft lips on the inside of my thighs woke me up.

Richard was kissing me. It had to be Richard, because the lips were warmer than my own body. Jean-Claude was always a couple of degrees cooler. His lips were roaming higher, and I opened my mouth to tell him to stop, to respect the boundaries I'd set for all three of us, but then his tongue rasped across my clit and all bets were off.

A thin, needy moan came out of my mouth. "Ohhhh, Riiiiichard..."

He shouldn't be doing this, *I* shouldn't be doing this, but it had been so very long and I needed it more than I could have ever imagined. I arched towards his mouth, my thighs spreading more fully to give him all the room he needed. His hands cupped my ass, holding me in place so that his tongue could work its magic.

He left my clit for moments at a time, dipping inside me, lapping at the engorged walls. I was so wet I was nearly embarrassed, the liquid flowing freely from me in response to his actions.

I sighed his name again, and let my hands slip down to tangle in his hair. My fingers slid through the smooth strands as I --

Wait just one minute.

Smooth? Richard's hair was wavy and kind of coarse. My eyes popped open. I looked down, and shock paralyzed my brain. It was a minute before I could speak, but when I could, I shouted, "JASON!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???"

Jason looked up from his spot between my thighs. "Mmmhumph?" he questioned with his mouth full...of me. Oh God.

In a stunned daze, I repeated myself. "Jason, what the HELL are you doing?"

His mouth left my flesh with a faint slurping sound that was both thrilling and nasty. "Uh, you?"

I closed my eyes and let my head sag back to the pillow. "Get out of this bed right now before I shoot you."

"You don't mean that," he wheedled. "You wouldn't shoot me for something like this."

"For raping me? Yeah, I would." My voice was too hushed, too throaty, for comfort.

He ran a finger over my dripping sex and I flinched. "Can't rape the willing, Anita." He continued to touch me, gentle, teasing flicks that were enough to drive me out of my mind.

"Richard will kill you. Jean-Claude will kill you. I'll kill you. You'll be so dead, Jason. Go now. Go back to the couch, and we'll forget this ever happened." My hips were arching towards him, completely independent of my mind. I was horrified by my body's betrayal. It was bad enough being involved with two men at one time. I refused to add a third to the list.

He ignored me, nuzzling his face against my leg. He smelled like warm fur, like pack, and suddenly Raina was with us, adding her unholy desire to the mix. I struggled against the munin instinctively, unwilling to allow her any control over me.

"Only violence or sex now, Anita," Jason murmured as the stink of Raina rose on me. He knew only too well the price she would exact. "Will you shoot me?"

Damn him, he knew I cared about him. I wouldn't hurt him, not if I could help it. Resignation flooded me. "No one will ever know about this, Jason. Swear it."

"This is my wet dream come to life, and you want me to keep silent?"

"Do you want your Ulfric to rip you a new one?"

"Good point."

He had obviously disrobed before reaching the bed, because his muscular young body was naked as he slid over me. My legs encircled his waist, and my arms clung to his sides. His eyes met mine. We were the same height, and it was suddenly too intimate a moment. I turned my head.

Dropping his forehead to my temple, he whispered, "How do you want it, Anita? Hard? Fast? Or so slow you're left weeping and sobbing my name?"

I could hear the grin in his voice, and it made me want to hit him. I couldn't face him, couldn't look into his eyes and go through with this. So I pushed at his chest, and when he shifted, I rolled to my stomach.

He was surprised for a moment, but he recovered and drew me up onto my knees. I braced my arms and stepped apart my legs, allowing him some room to move.

Jason paused then, resting his face against my back. "Anita, I --"

"I don't want to know. Just do it, get it over with." I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to hear anything he had to say for fear it would be something that would touch me emotionally. There could be no feelings here besides lust.

I could feel him nod, then he surprised me by pressing small kisses to the back of my neck, trailing them down my spine. His fingers found their way back to the slick flesh between my legs, rubbing everywhere but where I needed it the most.

I was so close to exploding, and he had to know it, but instead of helping, he tormented me, fingertips tripping across my inner thighs. I snarled and bucked my hips back at him. "JASON!" My voice rang in my ears.

The bastard snickered, and then his hands were gripping my hips, drawing me back. With a snarl of his own, he shoved himself inside me, thrusting his full length effortlessly into me.

The air in my lungs fled at the force of his entry, and I found myself mewling, pressing my body against the mattress so I could spread myself as wide open as possible for him. He slammed into me with firm, sure thrusts, his youth clearly no indicator of experience.

Blackness swam behind my closed eyelids, patterns as random, as insane as what was happening in my bed. Jason was fucking me, and the thought was so bizarre and distracting that I nearly missed him speeding up his already frantic lunges.

I was close, but not that close. Jason seemed to know that, sliding a hand from his stranglehold on my hips to brush against my clit, pressing the tiny scrap of flesh against bone in rhythm with his cock. I struggled against him for a moment, fighting the obvious outcome, but my body eventually gave in and surrendered to the nearly forgotten pleasure tearing through my nerves. Every muscle in my body tensed as I came, the sound of my shrieks bouncing off the walls of my bedroom.

Jason came with a growled word, slumping over me.

"Lupa."

Limp, wrung out, I burrowed my face into the mattress, my traitorous body still twitching from the aftershocks of the explosive orgasm. Raina's presence had fled; she'd been fucked away until the next time she arose to torment me.

Dear God, what had he done? What had *I* done? I didn't know; I didn't have the faintest idea what kind of chaos this would cause.

But it was only a matter of time before I found out.

 

THE END


End file.
